Seducing Mr Perfect
by ang catalonan
Summary: Ever wondered ‘what if Cuddy was part of House’s team during their early days?’ In this story, Cuddy had heard about House at Michigan but never really met him until House became so well known for his superb diagnostic ability.
1. Prelude

I know, I know… I'm starting another story while I haven't finished any of my other stories---blah, blah, blah. Can't help it! I have a nursing board exam tomorrow; I have to do something than to review my notes. And yes, another pre-series story. I love that timeline. As always, being a big HUDDY fan---I am writing a pre-series HUDDY.

**SUMMARY: **Ever wondered 'what if Cuddy was part of House's team during their early days?' In this story, Cuddy had heard about House at Michigan but never really met him until House became so well known for his superb diagnostic ability and Cuddy applied to be his employee to get credits and experience as a newly graduated MD. Well, knowing House he insulted the young Cuddy and she swore in her dead cat's name she'd make him pay by making him fall for her.

* * *

**Seducing Mr. Perfect**

* * *

**LISA CUDDY **thought she hit her head on the steering wheel when her car suddenly went to a full stop as it hit something solid.

_Damn! _She screamed in her head as she realized the extent of her negligent act. She watched the man boarding the car in front of her get off the car and head to her direction. She bit her lower lip nervously as she tries to come up with some petty excuse to get away from this pathetic situation.

When the man reached her side of the car with an obviously pissed expression on his face that he dared not try to hide, she was able to get her composure to smile at him sweetly hoping as hell that her charm will do its magic.

"What are you colorblind?" The guy said after taking off his black Ray Ban revealing a pair of undeniably tantalizing blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Or you're just too dumb that you need a couple of minutes to process in your head the general rule of thumb with driving a car, lady? Because honestly, driving is like a skill---which you obviously lack."

"Excuse me?!"

"Whatever. Give me your license number and your whole name. I also need to know how I would contact you with my bills."

Cuddy can't believe the nerve of the guy to insult her.

"Hey, princess! Your contact number?" The man demanded.

An idea sprang in Cuddy's mind: "Ha?"

"You got to be kidding me…"

"Turista. Me---"Cuddy pointing at herself, trying a native Spanish accent "---turista. No, comprehende. Not understanding. No comprehende."

"What? You're not paying me? Shit! I just bought this car…"

Cuddy tried to look dumb. Well, he just insulted her. It wouldn't hurt to act like an idiot in front of the man who thinks she's an idiot since the beginning. _We'll see who'd look dumb after I get away with this…_ She said triumphantly to herself.

The guy hit her bumper with his hand and went to his car. Cuddy thought it was over and readied herself to push the gas when the man returned. She was wearing her dumbest facial expression when she realized that it was an Olympus camera that flashed in front of her face. It took her a minute to realize what just happened and the man was long gone. She almost missed his gloating face and a wink as he board his car and leave her car on the street.

"Damn!"

**

* * *

CUDDY** smiled apologetically to the man waiting for her at the lobby of Princeton General. "I'm sorry. I had an accident---"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's not a---"Then, she remembered the face of the man that spoiled her day and made her late for her job interview. "Never mind."

"Alright then, follow me. Dr. House was intrigued when he read from your file that you were from Michigan. He wanted to meet you. By the way, I'm Dr. Edward Kho."

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy" She accepted his hand.

"I know. Now, if you'd only follow me to his office."

"Yes, please."

* * *

**CUDDY **has been waiting for Dr. House to face him for 45 minutes now. Dr. Kho was kind enough to offer her some coffee while waiting. She wondered if he forgot that he had an appointment with her.

Just when she was about to consider that everything that she heard about him was true---that he's childish, and have a huge ego---a man in a black jacket and Ray Ban entered Dr. House's office door.

Cuddy felt her knees shake as the man looked at her straight in the eyes as he removes his shades. He smirked as she tries hard to remain herself.

"You're Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" The man asked.

"Y-yes…" _Damn! Just my luck! _"I'm here for the scheduled interview."

"No need for the interview."

Dr. Kho entered the office. "Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy came here---"

"W-what?" Cuddy wanted to back out, she felt her knees tremble every time his blue eyes meet hers.

"You're hired." The man declared.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy said.

"Hired! Comprehende?!" Gregory House said in his most sarcastic tone waving her the photo he took earlier that day with her dumbest expression and a mark of lipstick on her cheek.

Cuddy winced. She was putting some lipstick when she hit his car and had dropped it when her body pressed on the steering wheel upon impact.

"Comprehende?" He asked again.

"Y-yes." She said having lost the courage to look at her new boss.

"Good."


	2. Mission

CUDDY was on her way out of House's office when a voice stopped her on her tracks.

"Wait!"

"Y-yes?" She turned in the direction where the voice came from and saw House sticking his head out from behind his door, looking over at her. She turned her gaze from him instantaneously. She still didn't have the courage to face him after the chain of embarrassing moments he had managed to flag on her. So much for introductions!

"Tonight is the party. You can't go dressed like that. Get back here 15 minutes before 5."

"What party?"

"Didn't I mention you start today? My bad. Sorry." Cuddy was about to open her mouth to ask him another question when he cut her out saying, "Just be here. It's written in your job description. Number 14: Attend parties with your boss."

"I haven't---"

"Oh, it's okay. I haven't typed it either. Just do as I say or you're fired. Sayonara!"

_Gregory House really is strange, _was all that she could think to herself as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

"DR. CUDDY, do you have a different party to attend to later tonight?" Gregory asked her while she sipped red wine. The sound of his voice as he asked the question seemed to give her the impression that the 'mockery game' was on again. She had decided to wear her favorite dress, a red one that exposed the shoulder. She noticed his eyes glance in her direction every once in a while, every time paying attention to a different part of her body.

"What? Oh, yes. My friends were having a wine party tonight," she lied and turned away.

"You actually look quite nice in that dress. I'm surprised."

She threw him a look and nervously acknowledged his compliment, "Thank you."

"It'll come handy on your mission later tonight."

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor, "My mission?"

"See those two men over there in striped ties?"

"Oh, those men?"

"They're Englishmen."

"I see them."

"They are with an organization willing to close a deal with the company financing my research. So, I need you to get as close as possible to them. Pretend that you can't speak English. Find out everything that you can about their meeting. That's your mission."

"Wait, you're saying… So, you want me to spy on them?" She asked him, refusing to believe the insanity of his demand.

"Isn't research collection data your specialty, Dr. Cuddy? Or something like assessment…" House paused on mid-sentence and added, "You were so good this morning at pretending you couldn't speak English."

"But that was… This morning was…"

"Greg!" A soft voice from a woman from another side of the room caught both their attention. "Well, look who we have here?"

House turned to her and said, "Hey, Nancy." But before he completely left Cuddy alone at the table he whispered "Go ahead" in her ear with a mischievous smile.

Cuddy watched the two blend into the crowd. She could tell that they had known each other for a while. He freely laughed around her and she could take his sarcasm. He looked in her direction one last time and threatened Cuddy with his stare.

"So I get to work, and you get to have fun? Am I some sort of James Bond?" she wondered aloud to herself.

* * *

CUDDY had been eyeing the two men with striped ties and couldn't think of a decent plan on how to approach them. _How does he expect me to pretend not being able to speak English in America?_ It was only now that she realized the stunt she tried to pull earlier that day really was stupid.

Slowly she approached the two men, eyeing them up carefully. She had thought and thought, but nothing had come to mind. All of the ideas she had thought over were stupid and predictable. House would kill her if she messed this up… but then again, how badly could she screw up? She hadn't even done anything yet, although that was a problem. It couldn't be that hard. She was a woman after all and well, they were to perfectly good men….

_Oh forget it_, she thought,_ it's no use anyway, I'll still mess up and get myself fired._ As she ambled forward with her glass of wine she didn't see the figure walk in front of her.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Cuddy jumped as she spilled a glassful of wine on one of the men's business suits. She then involuntarily searched for a tissue paper so that she could at least try to wipe some of it off, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's quite alright, these things happen. Are you alright?"

Her eyes grew wide in surprise when she realized who it was she spilled her wine to, "I'm alright. I'm sorry." She looked like she's about to cry.

The Englishman smiled at her from head down, obviously feeling delightful at the site of her before him, "Have yourself a good evening then."

"You too. I am sorry." Cuddy said as he left.

_Lisa, you're really on a roll tonight._

* * *

"WHAT should I do? I blew my cover." Cuddy said as she approached House in a corner of the room.

"What?"

"I spoke in English!"

"Shit!"

"What do I do now?"

"Figure it out! Steal their documents, if you have to!"

Now, it was her turn to say _Shit!_

* * *

Still, my thanks to **Queen Nefertiri Amun **--- my good beta. Still, my thanks. It's quite short but another chapter may be coming in this week or the next. Please, review. Actually depends on my muse…


End file.
